User talk:Bond em7/Archive2
Category:UserTalk Archive Tigerslove look bond here is the prob i actually need to get on chat so i can PM you, head or manga this is kinda important i mean it so untill i see one of you on chat i wont log in i am sorry that is that. cuz i dont really have 8 to 9 hours sorry i will try to contact head or manga too P.S and i wont make a chat User:Tigerslove Talk Bubble Help Hi I was just wondering how to make a character box. I am having a bit of trouble with it. - Teddy Lupin (SoupsNcrackers ) Thank you Very much. I think I succeessfully made mine. Look here. Now, I was just wondering how to use it in Roleplay and such. -Teddy Lupin (SoupsNcrackers) Pics Thanks Thank You for your help. 12:43, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank You for your help. Devon Williams 12:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Slytherin Day Word Bubble Help Hi, I need help creating my word bubble. My characters name is Steve Golly. Me to. Mine is Blake Moore. Harrypotterrole-p wiki Hey I just made a new wiki about 10 days ago and I still need an admin so if you will come and let me make you an admin it would be great.This is the link harrypotterrolep.wikia.com Character page Hey Bond I have a question.... how can i create a character page? Adopting Hello. I'm new. I know you're not accepting new students but is there any students I can Adopt? -MummysDaughter hi! Thanks for the help(: I was wondering if I could adopt a character..? ~Natalia Anxiety Thanks Thanks for fixing my talk page! I'll try and sort out the people who wanted to adopt... I just realized that sorting outt he problem is a pun. Because you can sort them out, like you can sort out a problem. And I'm sorting them out into houses. Sorry... I thought that was funny. Thanks though, for fixing my talk page! Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 17:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Do you have a list of characters who can be adopted? Is there like a page? Should we make a page? Hayward67(Send Me A Rainbow) 17:26, September 14, 2011 (UTC) A Slight Problem I completley Understand. And thank you for understanding too. Definatley no hard feelings. You're just doing your job. Well thanks Again :) See you around. -SoupsNcrackers Hey, I tried to leave a message on Hayward67's page but it says it's locked...I was just wondering if I could adopt Lindsay Anderson Hufflepuff. I did that on the page, but I'm confused once I typed the name and clicked adopt...it wanted me to edit her page. Sorry Im new!!! So could I adopt her and make her a first year? Natalia Anxiety 21:47, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi bondem, I already have a gingrotts account so why am i on the adoption list???? Okay of course, whatever you'd like. I don't want to change my house. Hufflepuff. Just maybe the year because I might lack the first year experience and I might not know what to do. - Natalia Anxiety Talk Bubble I don't like the templated word bubble here. Could you please undelete mine? It's a user subpage, not a template page so I don't see why it would bother you... Happy birth day No problem. Blaise Hi I was wondering if i could adopt a character.Blaise Capello. I've been on this wiki for a little bit and it would be nice to participate. -ToiletWater Transfiguration Opinions Help Hey bond i was wondering when you were going to be on chat today this is important. Please send me an owl wishing you the best tigerslove =) (I promise) Appariton Ummm...can we start Apparition lessons soon?(6th years) 14:00, September 19, 2011 (UTC) OH! well oh okay i will try to be on then. Sorry it has been hard and will try to meet up with you later then. Thanks for all of your help hope to talk later tigerslove Transfig Thats fine. Just don't extend it to long! :) (Like maybe only 1 - 3 weeks, no more than that.) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Blaise Capello Adoption Hi I am username ToiletWater. I think I've asked you for adopting Blaise Capello. I've been waiting for a week now and nothing happend. I posted which character I would like to adopt. Is it possible if I just take hi off the adoption list and call him mine. Or is there a more another way to adopt? It says I cannot post on HeadOfRavenclaw's page or Hayward's page ToiletWater 22:21, September 20, 2011 (UTC)ToiletWater HELP! I was trying to add some things to my template today, and Teddy Lupin told me he noticed that everywhere I had posted messages for Role-Playing was deleted. It was just a textbox with no text! I figured out that I accidentally deleted one of the feilds while editing my template. I got it to work again, but a couple of things still aren't right. I can't get the top font where it has my name and that I'm a Ravenclaw 1st Year in Blue text. It stays black. I'm also trying to change the font. I've done it before, but now when I do it, it only changes the text - not the top feild with my "title" This all happened because I was trying to find a way to add Send Me An Owl to my template. A link that people can click that takes them to my Talk Page. (I'm pretty sure HoR has it - at least he used to) Does that go with my template, or do I have to add that to the message before I send it? (Meaning I have to do it everytime) If that's the case, it's too much work. :) So could you just get those to things to work. The title colour should be blue not black. And I want the title to match the font I choose, and not stay arial. Thanks! Hermioneswand 23:50, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Warning about Head.Boy,Hog. if around Excuse me, I was just wondering if you have a user by the name of Head.Boy.Hog. If so please do not give him power of any kind he will try and ruin what looks like a wonderful wiki. Do not believe me please check out these blogs. Comments obviously and for several some of the actual blogs, http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Windsword7/And_so_it_begins#comm-12271 http://hogwartsrpg.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Head.Boy.Hog/Bye!#comm-12403 http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Flamefang/Darkness_Amidst_a_Sea_of_Light Thank you and please give me a reply. Sincerely, TheGhostMan B-crat of the CampHalfBloodRolePlay Wiki and current victim of HBH's vendetta. "Place your hand on mine. Untie your Mind. Let your bloated brain balloon and float away"-Ghost the Scientist 12:14, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I will not "ruin" this wiki. Bond_em7, I came to this wiki because I thought this wiki was way better than Hogwarts RPG and didn't want to participate there because of their vendetta against me. Please, do noy take this seriously, I call this wiki my new home wiki. RE: Warning about Head.Boy,Hog. if around Duly noted. Manga (talk • ) 14:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Bond please do not believe Head when he says he will ruin this wiki. When he was B-crat of the HRPGW he tried to pull our affiliation with that wiki just cause i had a fight with him and tried to make us look like we were the bad guys. He as you saw in the Darkness amongst the light blog he specifically asked for mine and a fellow B-crat and an admin's demotion seeing us as useless when I rule the rules, and the others are in development. I was just trying to be a nice guy and give a warning getting a vibe that he would try the same thing here. "Place your hand on mine. Untie your Mind. Let your bloated brain balloon and float away"-Ghost the Scientist 16:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand how my last message to him was antagonizing but whatever. I'd like a report if he says anything bad about CHBRPW please if that's okay. "Dream with your eyes closed. Try and pluck the pearls from your bones"-Ghost the Scientist 16:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:TheGhostMan CHBRP Talk is fine Bond. "Dream with your eyes closed. Try and pluck the pearls from your bones"-Ghost the Scientist 17:06, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Hogsmeade hmm. We need more shops. Can you add honeydukes, Zonkos, and other shops? A list of shops for ideas is on the HP wiki under Hogsmeade. Ps:What classes that are in the schedule are you willing to teach? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]20:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Template:Head.Boy.Hog Message I was thinking about it and decided to use your word bubble system. I tried it and something's not working, could you please help? (Template:Head.Boy.Hog Message and Template:Matthew Message are the templates you should look at.) Thanks! HBH There will be an emergency discussion page opened, and if possible, an administrator meeting in the chat this weekend. After reviewing his past moves on THREE different wikis, I feel this is needed. I would like him to be able to role-play, but I feel he should be closely watched. Should he ask permissions within 3 months of joining, we should deny it. I will talk to Hayward about this so that we are all on the same page. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]01:42, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for all of your help! Much appreciated! :) Ashik/Teddy Help - Text Bubble I think i need a little help with my bubble. I was trying but I really don't know how. Thanks! talk:ToiletWater Blaise Capello - ToiletWater Oh My Gosh ---- Hi I can seem to figure out how to make a template. Lindsay Anderson - Hufflepuff 1st year. (and how to use one) -Natalia Anxiety Re:Slytherin Match Ummmm...... I guess. But you really need players. If you font have them by the time this match ends, you will just have to deal without them. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]13:28, September 25, 2011 (UTC) But would it be possible to have Slytherin play Hufflepuff? You guys already started practice, and you can makeshift a keeper. I'm just asking because the whole bracket thing is up everything is setup for S to play H. You can still try and get a keeper while the match is running, ad if you do, just have them start playing. Maybe a chaser could makeshift as a keeper? As for the beater, you will just have to use one I guess, but you can still get a beater while the match is running. Wishing You Success, Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]13:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Arenaturbo! He is a pain. He has broken like 3 policies, (cheating, blog, chat/comment) and now he has decided to take stuff from our wiki and post it on another wiki. Word for Word stuff. Make that 4 policies broken. I've had enough. Do you agree it would be a good idea to block him indefinite, or should we keep doing the little mini blocks that seems to not work? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble Help Hey Bond I need help making a word bubble.My character's name is Blake Moore. Hpsuperfan(Owl Me) 20:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Done! :) That felt good. Anyway, I changed a lot of MediaWiki coding to match HP. Example: Chat Mod is now called a "Prefect" and blocking a user is "Sending them to Azkaban". Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]21:04, September 25, 2011 (UTC) help i cant edit my bubble... you sent me an owl telling me that you changed my bubble template and that i could edit it and change the name and everything, but whenever I try to edit it tells me ¨this page is not open for editing because it is attached to...¨ i have no idea why or what this means but please try to fix the problem. Candygirl Candygirl21489 00:28, September 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Character Page I just had a problem with the coding, but I'm fixing it now. Gypsy Thief 00:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Idk y the talk temps do not show time. Wikia thing I think. I'm mad at blaise. He's supposed to lead as captain. He's in detention with me til week nine. Ps:you are teaching herbology and part of apparation. I'm teaching the other part of apparition and potions. (can't have too many professors in apparition! It's dangerous) Hayward67 is teaching the rest. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]02:27, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Detention And why would you put me and hayward in transfig detention? We are both really busy with the wiki and RL. PS: New character name is Dylan Ravenclaw. PSS: Did you type your assignment for detention? All I wanted was a little essay… but I enjoyed reading it! Lol! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]02:34, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Luna Using your character box, I dismissed Luna from the Hospital wing as its been a few days. Hope you didn't mind! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]01:09, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Loony_Luna Yea sorry i had to get off. Thanks for trying bond Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]00:49, October 4, 2011 (UTC) THANKS SO MUCH!!!! just one question about the bubble, I added a picture that is way too big, how do I reduce the size? error and message sorry, the post about the bubble is mine. anyway, how do I reduce the size? here is an example of my bubble now: a bit too big, huh? how do i reduce it cause i don't want to be a pagehog with a gargantuan picture! Candygirl21489 03:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC) help how do I get sorted??Candygirl21489 23:13, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dakota Ok. Sorry, I wasn't aware! :) Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:36, October 5, 2011 (UTC) HOUSISM Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!! Candygirl21489 05:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Hey I don't know why he thinks it's personal. We are just doing his job. I blocked him on chat as the sexual discussion is the second biggest rule for the chat, and we have no tolerance for it. Oh well. He seemed to cause problems. And as for points, I'm not sure what to do. It is just that those points need to be taken but they have 0. Thoughts? And if on chat, join me please. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]13:04, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble I think I may have messed up my talk bubbles. I was attempting to make a third prefect bubble for Noah and now my others arent working. If you could take a look that would be great. They are on Peislandgal. My template Page--~peislandgal 13:52, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Blaise I unblocked him. I had a little chat with him, and the truth is he's Teddys older brother. He says he's really sorry and he has been given a second (and last) chance. The reason he said it on chat was cause I made him mad, so he's sorry. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]19:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC)